Air Freshener
by Darkyami7
Summary: A simple fascination with sweet scented purchases turns into something more when Yugi gets involved. Pretty much a big lime. YYxY


Air Freshener

Rating: M 

Warnings: Yami being incredibly horny...wow, that was blunt, wasn't it?

Summary: A simple fascination with sweet scented purchases turns into something more when Yugi gets involved. Pretty much a big lime. YYxY

Author's Notes: Hmm...well, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to write about Yami just being goofy, but...well, that turned into something different, now didn't it?

* * *

"Yami…Yami, where are you?" Yugi walked through the semi-crowded grocery store, calling his Yami's name with the air of trying to find a lost puppy, but…no matter where he went, the small duelist could find nothing that would somehow miraculously lead him to his boyfriend.

The teen was just about to give up the search and go up to customer service, when…"Aibou, were you calling me?"

The smaller turned around fairly quickly, but all too soon was he trapped in Yami's firm but gentle embrace, "Yeah, I was. Grandpa's ready to leave…where were you, anyway?"

The ex-Pharaoh gave off a delicious grin, and Yugi suddenly found himself blushing at all of the things that Yami could have been looking to buy. Knowing him, it would definitely be something creative and…not at all chaste. "Let me show you…" With that, Yami pecked Yugi on the lips with quite a bit of restraint and laced their fingers together to lead him off towards the other end of the store.

They passed the cooking oils…peanut butter…jello…lotion…and Yugi was becoming just a little perturbed…not to mention almost frightened. Yami sometimes…got carried away…though Yugi didn't mind at all, even if Grandpa did…

"Yami…where are we going?" Yugi asked, a tad of that impatience leaking through his voice, "Grandpa's waiting, you know, and…"

"Oh, come on, aibou," Yami said pleasantly, his voice just leaking with a childish glee, "They smell so good…"

And that just left Yugi really confused, so he followed Yami quietly until the slightly taller male turned a corner into a rather fragrant hall, right to the…air fresheners.

"How do you think they get the smell into the little gel packets?" Yami asked, picking up one of the many brands and flavors of scented goop and sniffing it largely, "Do you think they use real oranges?"

Yugi laughed, "I doubt it, Yami…but why don't you pick out a couple and we can bring them home, so you can smell them all the time." 

His other half must have caught the hinted mockery in Yugi's voice, because his face fell momentarily before he placed the cone back on the rack and smiled innocently...all traces of that frown gone, "No, that's alright, Yugi…as much as I like the smell of these…" He thought for a moment, "…Air fresheners, I'd rather be surrounded by the scent of our hot, kinky s-"

Yami was caught off right at the end by Yugi's lips on his; the small boy, full of sudden fevor even though he was only trying to stop Yami's provocative sentence with a chaste peck, nipped and sucked at his darkness's supple mouth as if it were sweet ambrosia. The elder was only too happy to comply, but when he felt Yugi's moist tongue across his lips, begging for entrance, Yami couldn't help but take control. 

Yugi moaned as Yami thrust his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, and the ex-Pharaoh started to hum a little, making the smaller teen shiver enticingly; Yami grabbed both of the smaller's wrists and pushed his body against him, who then walked backwards until he was leaning on the shelves.

Yami swirled his tongue around in his Yugi's mouth, tasting anything and everything that his lover had to offer him; slender fingers slid themselves up Yugi's shirt and darted around his thin frame…in and out of his belly button…across his lean muscles…and down the waistband of his boxers.

"'Ami…" Yugi somehow moaned into Yami's mouth, "'Ami, we're in a store…" 

"Exactly," Yami said, pulling himself away from Yugi and staring into his bright amethyst eyes, "And, well…if I can't get the scent that I want, then…we're just going to have to stay here…because these smells will just _have_ to do, I suppose…"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, his aroused state awakening a side of him that Yami and Yami alone ever saw, "Then…let's go home, and I'm sure that I can…_help_ you with your little scent issue…"

Yami smiled, kissing Yugi on the nose, "Then…I guess that we have to make a stop to just one more aisle…because apparently there's a new type of heat-on-contact lotion…and I want to try it out…"

Yami almost reluctantly removed his fingertips from Yugi's pants, and once more their hands were connected as the elder guided Yugi down to the appropriate aisle.

…Grandpa would believe that Yugi just wanted a massage…right?

* * *

Author's Notes::laughs: Well, wasn't that...fun...perhaps not the best of my writing abilities, but...you should be able to use your imagination with these types of things.

OOH! I was looking through the dictionary on my new laptop :grins, and...I found the definition for "amethyst." It's origin comes from "amethustos," which, in Greek, literally means, "not-intoxicating." Apparently, in Yugi and Yami's case...wrong-o!

:still laughing: Please Review.


End file.
